Pink Tulip II : Our Love is Destiny
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: A prequel to Pink Tulip, where Cat tells her side of the story of how her and Sam became lovers and why she didn't want to talk dirty. Rated Mature for strong sexual content. Puckentine. 2nd in my puckentine chronicles.


A/N I thought Pink Tulip was a one shot. But then my inner Cat started insisting on a second chapter telling her story. Then this was supposed to be another quick erotic interlude. with just enough plot to save it from porndom. But no, my inner Cat's story turned out to be a prequel more than twice the length of the original. Then I felt I had to publish it separately because it is so different from it's predecessor. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I knew I needed Sam by the second day I knew her. Even before she started to leave, I knew. But I also knew she was leaving soon. I wanted to talk her into staying somehow. But taking charge of a situation and getting my way isn't really my strong suit. So when she pointed out that there was nowhere she had to be and that she had noticed I needed a roommate I was so thrilled and excited I couldn't believe it. She must only mean she'd help me find a roommate. Things as good as Sam don't happen to people like me. People who need a roommate, people so scared to be alone. People so scared, period, the end.

Then she said she did mean her. I was so excited I would have done anything for her. And I don't mean I would have let her do anything to me. That's kind of passivity is normal. But this time it was more. With Sam, I wanted to please her. Right from the beginning I wanted to show her I was worthy. I wanted to be worthy. I wanted to be strong enough and smart enough for her. I'd never felt that in my life before. I'd always been more of a live in this moment, this second, and take it as it comes.

It was more than that. I also wanted her to touch me. She thought I was just playing when I snuck out to the sofa bed and tickled her face to wake her up the morning of the third day. And I was, I'm always playing. I'm a player, tee hee. But she doesn't think I knew what she would do, or thinks that I wouldn't like it. I knew there is no other way Sam would pull me into her bed and wrap her whole body around me. 'Oh please mama bear, don't pull me into your warm bed and wrestle me down. Oh you're so strong and your body is so firm and lovely and toasty. Oh whatever is poor little me to do?'

The first time I did it, I just wanted to touch her face. She's so beautiful. But when that worked out so well, there was a good reason she had to tell me twice.

And it didn't even scare me. Me, who's afraid of everything. This girl was making me feel wild and free in my heart. And in my rude areas too. A girl! Not that I had anything against girls, it's just I never felt this way. I never expected to feel this way. I didn't know anyone felt this way.

I thought I knew what to expect. I would marry Robbie, who only made me feel nervous. Because I know him and he's not going to hurt me. Well not hurt me with his fists hurt me. And sure I'd have to play pirates whenever he wanted and I'd have to do things with Rex while he watched, like he was always trying to make me. That's what marriage is, getting made to do stuff you don't like, that scares you. In exchange for not being alone.

In less than a day Sam made me want something different. But it was a while before I believed I could have something different.

And that's not even the whole story. Because Sam was different. I wanted it from Sam. Anything. Whatever she wanted 'it' to be, I wanted it. I wanted to give her a million tiny kisses on her feet, like a pukka fish.

If Sam wanted to play pirates I'd be like "Wee! Yummy, yummy pirates!" And I'd mean it!

And it wasn't cause I trusted her, though I really, really did.

I trusted my friend Jade completely. I'd let Jade do anything she wanted to me. Even pirates. But I wouldn't want it, I wouldn't be excited.

With Sam everything was exciting. Everything was perfect and lovely and just what I wanted.

But I knew people didn't get what they wanted by wanting it. They had to earn it.

How could I earn Sam? How could I deserve my beautiful sunshine haired girlknight?

I wanted to do the normal housewifey things for her: like cook and clean and wash her clothes. Not because I felt it was my job. Since there was no question I would be the 'girl' in this relationship. If there was ever going to be one. Or even that anyone ever had to be the 'girl', in that outdated sexist way. I'd never say that and I don't believe it. It was because those were things I was good at and I wanted to do nice things for her. Just like I always tried to be pretty for her. Not because I had to, because I wanted to. I always want to be pretty regardless, obviously, but I admit once Sam moved in I made an extra effort.

When we started babysitting I did more of the work for the same reason. I was good at the child-minding as well as the playing. Sam was more good at the playing.

What she brought to us I could have never done. I always felt safe. If someone knocked on the door I not only didn't get that old knot in my stomach, I was fine answering it myself.

And she gave me, me. With Sam I felt valued and listened to and important. I not only felt safe to be myself. I felt like I had a safe place to explore and discover who that was.

And who I was was a slut. Not a word I would ever use, not even to myself at first. Although Jade said there was a movement to reclaim it, like queer and bitch had been.

And that's if you can even be a slut for one person. I think you can. I've certainly heard someone called a slut in a negative but still possessive way.

Again, with Sam it was all different. As soon as she said she'd stay I wanted to celebrate with a kiss. When we went to go get burgers, I had to tickle her and plug her ears and play the drums on her head because my hands wanted to go under her shirt so badly. I've never wanted to do that! It'd never occur to me to do that! Two days with Sam and I really wanted to slide my hands around her waist. Move under her shirt and trace my fingertips up her perfect ribs. I wanted to cup her breasts in my hands through her bra. Even more I wanted to work my fingertips under her bra. To feel her smooth perfect skin. I wanted to give it a thousand kisses.

And if I told her I only brought Mr Purple when we watched That's a Drag the next morning, after the wonderful wrestling me down wake up, was because it was the only way I could keep my hands off her... I don't know what she'd say because there was no way I could tell her.

It was lucky Dice came by because stroking Mr Purple hadn't been enough after all. And then our first babysitting customer came and I was so wired with how happy I was to be where I was. With who I was with, and having to hold it all inside. It came off with me bouncing out of my pants practically and acting like a clown. I was used to that.

What I wasn't used to was how I was feeling. I knew I had to pull it together, but didn't know if I could. I decided to give myself that job as part of my proving I was worthy of her. Sam deserved someone who could pull it together.

In a way it was good that show was cancelled because it gave me something else to think about. And it gave me a strategy. Just like I'd always used it to distract myself from thoughts that made me sad or angry, I could use distracting myself to deal with how bad I wanted to be Sam's girl.

Whenever I wanted to jump on her in a tornado of tongue and questing fingers, I would just say the silliest most random thing I could think of. Maybe one day she'd notice it and know that whenever I said something crazy it meant I was having a hard time trying to keep my hands and mouth off her.

And that lesson came right before she got me the entire That's a Drag set in our living room. That was the first time I had a hint she might love me back. It came just three days after I knew I loved her and still it felt like an eternity. Even then I had nothing for sure either. But our love was destiny, and we both knew it.

I'll tell you what I do know for sure. I know if I hadn't thought of distracting myself I would have done a lot more than hug her thank you, and I would have scared her off.

I thought I was hiding it from everyone until something happened about a week before Sam kissed me that first time. Some random boy was talking to me at Karaoke-dokey when Jade and I went there for lunch. I honestly didn't know what he wanted. And of course Jade wouldn't help him. But as soon as he'd thrown up his hands in frustration and left, Jade said, "He wanted to know if you're available." She paused a second, "But you're not are you?" She looked at me really intently. "I mean you haven't been ever really been available. But this is different. You'd date if you got lonely or scared enough, but you weren't invested. You were just waiting for whoever you belonged to. You found someone now, haven't you?"

"I really can't talk about this." Things had gotten so bad by then I was distracting myself all the time it seemed. Anything not to think about Sam. Think about licking the sweat from her neck. Think about her smell. She did smell a little like a boy, I admit that. But the good boy smells like sweat and work, and plain soap. Not that gross boy funk, like farts and french cheese and stale white stuff that stains their underwear. Stuff I didn't want to think about.

"I don't even know if she cares," I said to Jade. Then I realized what I said and jumped up, shouted "Look a purple pigeon!" and ran off with Jade yelling "She?!" behind me.

Then it was just a matter of changing the subject when she tried to bring it up. Until she said, with maximum seriousness and minimum snark. "I want to talk to you about this, but I'm not going to chase you. Just when you're ready." And that's about the most I can expect Jade to step out from behind the bitter dark character she's built herself. So I thanked her and that was that for the time being.

Not long after that Sam got her 'twinfection'.

Funny thing about my shyness and unwillingness to look at unpleasant things in my life. When someone gets in my face I look down and away. it's a submissive gesture. Animals do it.

Well when 'Melanie' kissed me, I looked down and away. Directly at the red bite mark on her arm.

I don't know how magic works, so I just assumed when the evil twin was made everything was copied, even the bite.

Then in Sam's big reveal, I looked at Melanie's unmarked arm. Than at Sam's, where my heart stopped. The bite mark was still there. It hadn't been washed off or faded away. Sam had dressed up as her own evil twin. Just to kiss me. That proved it. And she was just as scared as me, that's why she waited til she was in costume.

Why else would an evil twin kiss me? That's hardly an attack.

Suddenly I could think of nothing else. I must have been quite the little fool during dinner with Melanie.

Sam liked me, she actually liked me.

When Sam left to take Melanie to the airport on her motorcycle I was free to really think without the distraction of wanting Sam so badly. And Melanie just confusing me. They supposedly looked just alike. Yet I looked at Sam and my mouth and other… got wet. I looked at Melanie and I might as well have been looking at Trina. The sister of someone who meant something to me, who I suppose was perfectly pleasant looking, not that I knew or cared honestly.

But on my own the answer came quickly. I would have to be strong in this way. Sam was strong in every other way and I needed to do this. To show that I was worthy. And it's not like I was taking any chances. She'd already dressed up as a garbage monster just to kiss me.

I wracked my brain, trying to come up with what I should do. Should I kiss her and tell her I know that it was her in 'bots? I wanted to just get naked and wait for her in her bed. All the lights out, like I forgot to leave one on for her. I knew she wouldn't turn one on, for fear of disturbing me. She would sneak into our room in the dark. Trying to be so quiet. She would undress and crawl into her bed. Only to find me waiting and eager to do anything that pleased her.

But I was a lady, and no matter how much I wanted her and what dirty things I wanted her to do to me and I to her. And believe me, I wanted her so bad it knotted my stomach. I also wanted to be a lady. I wanted to be a girl she could be proud of.

But how do I do that? I wanted to scream to the sky.

I needn't have worried. Our love was destiny. I could have just trusted that I would know. Because when the time came, I went with my heart and I couldn't have done it any other way.

The moment she came through the door I stepped into her arms. I hugged her tight and kissed her full on the mouth. Before she even had a chance to react, I said, "I'm yours." I took her hands and put them on each side of my face. Using her hands to pull me in for another kiss, I repeated, "Yours." I took her hands and crossed them over my heart looked into her surprised eyes and said, "Yours." I took her crossed hands and touched them to my special place and said, "Yours."

I opened her arms and wrapped them around me pulling all of me to her tight. "Yours." I finished. Holding close I stood in silence for a moment than whispered against her neck, "Your move, Puckell."

She was a bit misty eyed when she corrected me. But I figure she knows I know her name and am just being cute.

"Oh, kid, I don't know what to say," But she was holding me so tight I know she meant she didn't know what to say, she loved me so much. Not 'I don't know what to say, I don't think of you that way'.

I said, "Den,"

"What?" She asked.

"You said kid, I said den. Kid-den. Your name is Puckett, I call you Puckell. Well my name is Cat, I want you to call me Kitten." I explained.

"But I don't want you to call me Puckell." She said.

"Oh, Momma, you don't get to choose your own nickname." I kissed her jawline. "You're being silly."

"I bow to your expertise on the subject, sweet Kitten." She teased.

Then she took me to the couch and kissed me quite thoroughly, if I do say so myself.

Some would say we took it a little slow, since we lived together and shared a room, for it to take 17 days to go from 'I belong to you' to the first time we had full on sex. But we did stuff.

I think it's funny looking back now. I think it was all a mistaken identity. I think Sam thought I wanted to take it slow because I'd been hurt before. In reality I was trying to be a lady, trying to show her what a good girl I was. Little did I know that Sam wanted me to be anyone I chose to be. And on top of that, her definition of lady wasn't the same as the definition my grandmother had taught me.

I was nervous, but it wasn't because I was scared of sexy business. It's because I wanted it so bad it honestly drove me crazy. I'd been desperately, do anything, in love with her for five months when we finally got together.

About six weeks before the kiss. On the day we discovered our safe. Sam came in and found me smelling her dirty clothes. She thought I thought the stinkiness was coming from them, and I let her think that. But I know what Sam smells like. I know that better than anything. I was smelling her dirty clothes as a relief from the stink, as I looked for the source. Not because they were in the running to be the source. I'm lucky she wasn't a few minutes earlier. She would have walked in to find me with the gusset of her underwear in my mouth. I'd never do that if I'd thought about it. But in the moment I just found it irresistible.

I'm not even going to say the dirty things I wanted her to do. Because even now, I am a lady. Anything I was ever scared someone might do to me, sounded good with her. I know she understood that I would let her do anything to me. But I don't think she realized that I wanted it. I wanted her to take all of me. I wanted her to make me feel so dirty. I wanted to show her what I could take for her. And I also wanted her to make me feel like a used tart and then love me anyway. Because sometimes my past made me feel like that. And I needed to know it wouldn't matter.

We kissed and cuddled and did things. But I couldn't ask for more and she didn't want to push. So I found myself getting zany in my efforts to distract myself. I folded all our money into a man. I told a mean little girl about our secret pineapple and got our money lost and shooten.

Still we kept everything quiet. People looking at us from the outside wouldn't see what we were doing in private. I don't think Dice or Nona knew we were a couple yet. We were minors running an unlicensed babysitting service, we didn't need to be out as a couple too. Maybe in a couple months, after we turned eighteen.

Luckily for me I found that shoe in that street bush. Obsessing on that is the only thing that kept me sane for those last few days. Then the night of the Throbbing Moon I couldn't take it anymore. It was a special night. The Throbbing Moon only comes once every three years. That makes it more special than Christmas. And I was going crazy. It had to be enough already!

Before we went to bed I checked the thermostat. I wanted it to be toasty warm, since I was planning on there being some time between taking our clothes off and getting under the covers.

I took off my jeans. And quickly changed my shirt for a tshirt dress that looked exactly the same but came down to mid thigh. A small enough difference I didn't think Sam would notice and I had hopes for tonight.

Sam flopped on her bed and said, "It's so good to lay down."

I jumped on and crawled up next to her, looking her in the eye. "I know what you meant, when you said you love my meatballs." I said rubbing my breast on the back of her hand. "Did you catch it when I asked, 'you're supposed to lick it right'?"

I could tell that it hadn't occurred to her, but she got it now. "You are supposed to lick it you know," I said. "I know I said I'm yours. And I've tried to be good and wait for you. But you are so beautiful, and I have to see you and touch you. I love it. I love you. But it's not enough. Maybe you can wait. But I want to lick it. I want to lick it right now."

I admit I was a little scared. I was worried I was coming on too strong and it would turn her off. But I needn't have worried. She smiled the biggest smile. "Oh Kitten, I want to lick it too."

"Fine, great. But I broke first. You won the willpower war. But I get to lick you first." I said.

"Can't we do it at the same time?" She asked.

"If you say to, we can, if it's important. But let me tell you how I see it in my mind. I want to take your clothes off as I cover your body in a million little kisses. I would like to lick and kiss all over your body. I would like to suck on your neck, and collar bones and other places further down." I touched her breasts gently so she would know what I meant without me saying. "When I have your boxers off, I would like to lick you there for at least a few minutes. Then I would like to take off just my panties and leave my socks and dress on. Then I want to kneel over your face. And have us kiss each other there for a little while. Then I would like to lick you until you are done and then I would like to lick up any extra from inside you. After that I am open to anything you want. We can go to sleep, we can go again. Whatever you want, I want. How does that sound?" I was a little hoarse by the time I finished. And I'm glad I was whispering so it wasn't as noticeable. But not only had I never talked so dirty in my life, I also was getting crazy turned on.

"That sounds heavenly," She said with a beautiful, long, slow, deep, wet kiss that lasted forever. "Let me just jump in the shower, quickly."

It was so hard to go on. I had never been so naughty. But I knew she wanted to give me my fantasy perfectly. I owed it to her to help her do that.

"Oh, Momma, that doesn't work for me. I want you right now. And I want you dirty." I blushed and turned away.

She tenderly turned my face back to her and kissed me. "I made you wait too long. No excuses now. But I should have given you what you needed before. C'mon," She guided my face against her neck and I got started.

I felt like I was moving so slow, building up anticipation for both of us. But I know in my hunger I couldn't possibly be moving very slowly at all. I lay there for a second kissing her neck softly. I could smell her hair and her skin and I loved her so much, and wanted her so much. I didn't want to miss an inch. I unzipped and took off her hoodie almost as soon as I started. Her black tee was a boatneck so I had all of her neck and part of her shoulders and chest. Not to mention her lovely strong arms.

I kissed and sucked lightly on her. Down one side and around the top of her chest, coming up her neck on the other side. Something occurred to me that gave me tingles. "Sam, can I give you a hickie?"

She moaned down deep, so I knew she was into it. But then she said. "You can give me a dozen, Kitten. But for now, not anywhere that shows."

A part of me was sad for a second. Not because I cared, but because I wished we could be totally open and have everyone be as happy for us as we were together. It didn't last, because I knew I'd be able to see them wherever they were and covered up places were going to be more fun to suck on anyway.

I pulled the neck of her shirt down and kissed down her chest a little, then I changed my mind. This was kissing her all over time, not focusing on one area time. As I kissed around the side of her neck I thought of something. I was embarrassed for a second. Almost couldn't. But this was my fantasy. And I knew the only judgement Sam ever gave me was, "Awww, you're so cute and odd." And I could take that.

I lifted up her arm and stuck my nose right in her armpit, sniffing deeply. "I knew it." I whispered to myself as I ran my tongue along the edge.

She giggled a tiny bit as my breath tickled her and asked, "You knew what?"

"Your armpits smell amazing."

"But my deodorant's unscented with baking soda." She said.

"I didn't say your deodorant smelled amazing." I said kissing her again. I'd been wanting to do that for weeks. Months maybe, but I felt silly and a little dirty. Not sexy dirty either. Like dirty dirty, like a foot fetish person. And while I had every intention of showering kisses on her feet, it wasn't going to be any different or more special than any other part.

I pulled her shirt up and off; moving down to kissing her tummy. It was so warm and soft and the sparse little downy hair around her belly button turned me on for some reason. Maybe it was because while they were blonde and invisible in the light, I could feel them just a tiny bit with my lips and could feel how they moved down into her pants. A light feminine little happy trail.

I shaved my entire body, had since middle school. It made me feel feminine and pretty. Sam was a different kind of pretty. And her hair was fine and blonde enough to just be left alone. It made me wonder what I might find in her boxers. Thinking gave me tingles in my own underclothes. It was funny when I realized I wouldn't care. If I found it wild and free or as smooth as me, I'd love it just the same. Just like how she shaved armpits. If she did shave, I might ask her to grow it out once, just for me to see. But once curiosity was gone, I was fine with whatever.

When I moved up her belly to her bra I had to pause as zings went through me. I'd felt them and kissed them even, in the dark. This would be my first time actually seeing Sam's breasts in the light. I took her bra off with the adoration they deserved and the hunger I couldn't control. Full and round and beautiful they were. With the most perfect pink nipples. I'd never even seen pink nipples in real life before. Always shades of brown. Maybe pinky brown once. But this wouldn't have looked out of place on a flower or even one of those pink pearls. Her aureoles were a pink only slightly rosier than her pale breasts. They were twice the width of the pad of my thumb with hardening nubbins a shade darker that were the size of the tip of my pinkie. They were so suckable I wanted to just curl up there on top of her and enjoy them all night. But everything was just a passing wish because I honestly wanted nothing more tonight than to look in detail at the girl who had my heart and kiss every last inch of her.

First I kissed up them in straight lines, then I did it again in spirals of kisses going around her breasts. I kissed her chest in the middle between them. I touched and played with them with my fingers. Tugging gently on her nipples at one point.

I went back and kissed around her belly. I stuck the tip of my nose in her bellybutton just to see if it fit. Of course it fit perfectly, because our love was destined and we were born to be together.

I moved back up and gave each nipple a moment or two of my full attention.

Then it was time to take off her jeans. I wanted so bad to pull her boxers off too but I knew I wouldn't make it to her legs if I did that. and I wanted to feel all of her tonight.

I pulled her jeans down and she was wearing the soft hunter green boxer briefs I loved. I could just barely read her outline through the cotton and in the center was a tiny wet spot.

I buried my face in her. Smelling her like a dog, and I didn't care. My willpower would make me leave them on for now. But I was not made of stone. I'd been waiting for so long.

She moaned and pushed my face into her a little deeper.

She smelled even better than I expected. So much better than her boxers had alone when I couldn't help but fish them out of the laundry and smell them a few times. She smelled fresh and alive and real. She smelled humid and meaty, also sweet and earthy. She smelled like home. Something I thought I knew and it turned out I'd never properly imagined until now.

Of course I licked the wet spot, with the pointy tip of my tongue. How could I not?

Maybe it's because taste and smell are so connected and I had my face buried in her, but it didn't taste like anything I could point out. It tasted a bit slippery. Still, I was so glad I'd done it.

I kissed my way quickly down her legs to her feet, then moved back up more slowly. I kissed and nibbled each of her cute little toes. I licked up her instep and kissed around the top of her foot before giving the other foot the same treatment. Then I looked and touched and tasted her calves. My heart was scurrying like a mouse when I got to her thighs. I wanted it so bad, and I was so close. I was also enjoying teasing us both.

I went over her thighs, each in turn. Then back up to her chest and belly; then back down to her thighs. Back up to her breasts and tummy. This time moving the waistband down til I uncovered just the top of her short blonde hair. Then one more time: thighs to tummy to breasts, back to belly and it was time to pull them all the way off. I sniffed them deep and openly, just to be dirty and tossed them into the hamper. Then I looked at my wonderful prize. Her lips were fuller and meatier than mine.

Mine is very small and tidy. My inner lips don't come out at all and except for opening a little like an expectant mouth when I get excited, it looks like a little sideways smile. As with the rest of me I shave every day with the grain, then exfoliate so I don't get ingrown hairs, then a lotion that's gentle enough to use everywhere.

Sam's inner lips come out past her outer lips then fold back a little like they want a kiss. she obviously shaves around the edges but the vee is completely covered in short fine blonde hair. I'm guessing she goes with clippers rather than a razor. And it's perfect. Hairy and fun in a way that stirs something very primal in me. Short enough there's no danger of them getting caught in my teeth or stuck in my throat. I didn't know what to expect. But she was perfect and beautiful. And her button! I thought her nipples looked like pink pearls. There was a real pink pearl. Perched up at the top so cute. As I breathed on it, it visibly blushed a shade darker as it stood up just a little bit bigger. It was the cutest, sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

I had to kiss it. Which obviously gave Sam zings, because she jerked like I'd shocked her. Then I kissed those waiting lips. I laid there for a moment tongue kissing her like a mouth. Exploring with my tongue.

Now I tasted her. It was like she smelled only more so , and she did taste slippery as well. I just kept kissing her and moaning softly into her as she squirmed and groaned. I sucked on her lips, making them a little puffy and swollen, then pulled back and looked at them again. Mmm yummy.

The interesting thing about girls is you can't ever lick them clean. The very act of licking stuff up, just makes more stuff. I love it!

I really could have laid there kissing and sucking at her lips while my hands explored her incredible body until I wore my tongue down to a nub, but after a few minutes my love said, "Kitten, you promised."

My tummy dropped like a roller coaster. Oooh, squeak. I mean this is what I wanted but it was already perfect. Adding that I might faint from delight, and that ain't no ones definition of sexy.

"Kitten," my sweet Puckell said again. And I had promised. And it was my fantasy.

It took me a minute or two because there were a dozen 'one last' kisses as different parts of her caught my eye. Finally I stood next to her bed. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I've never been so sure." She said looking at me. I reached under my dress and pulled down my panties and tossed them toward my clothes basket.

I climbed up on her bed standing next to her head and looked at her in all her luscious lickability. Then realized if I could see her this well, she would see me. Even from under my dress. a thin layer of pink material wasn't going to block that much. I got shy.

"Kitten," Sam started.

"No. I'm shy." I said.

"Kitty, please." She said.

Oooh, I liked that. Maybe as much as Kitten. Maybe more. "Can't we go back to what we were doing? It was so nice."

Sam humphed and said in her play stern voice, "Kitty Cat, you kneel down right now and give Momma what's hers."

She could have electrocuted my button, it gave me so many zings. Of course I did it right away. I had to.

When I opened my legs and stood over her she looked up at me and said, "Great snorch! She's so cute. Bring her here so I can give her a kiss."

I knelt down over her and felt her start to lick and kiss me. Parting me open with her tongue. I looked down at myself. All I could see is my dress and my little white socks perfectly folded over at the ankle. I looked down at my beautiful naked love disappearing under my dress. It was perfect. Just how I imagined it.

Plus the fact that I imagined it at all. I didn't have fantasies about that. About dirty stuff and naked lovers. If I had a lot of tension or couldn't sleep I knew it was a physical thing. I knew how to fix it in a few simple movements, maybe five minutes of effort. It didn't come with fantasies or hunger or any of those things that Sam made me feel.

And it certainly didn't feel like this. This heavy delicious build up between my tummy and there. That felt like a wave about to break and instead kept building higher. Looking down at her blonde fuzzy vee I had to kiss it. More than that, I had to hook my arms around her thighs so I could arc her up a bit and really get in there. And still stronger I needed to moan and gasp and yell against her as the wave took me. With strength like the uncontrollable ocean it lifted me up. Body, soul, and spirit and it slammed me back down. Unlike the surf it wasn't scary or painful. It was brutal and deep and almost more than I could stand, but it was also so beautiful, so perfect, so indescribable. Just like Sam, just like my heart.

"Dang." Sam said from under me. "You came like biting into a peach. Mmm sexy messy."

I was self conscious for a second, but she felt so good in me I couldn't think clearly enough to stay nervous. And looking at her was so tempting I had to use what brain power I could control for licking and kissing.

I felt Sam's strong hands go under my skirt and start massaging my bottom. Pulling me closer and licking me deeper.

"Baby," Sam said a minute later. I made a noise to show I was listening as I kissed and licked her. "Could you sit up." I was really loving what I was doing, but I wanted to please her more than anything. So of course I sat up straight as Sam rubbed and massaged me. As I moved, she spread my cheeks and put her tongue up my bottomhole!

What the frogs?

After the initial shock. it was certainly nice. And I had no concerns for bathroom reasons. I'd carried a little packet of baby wipes in my purse for years. When a lady is always perfectly clean she need never worry about being dirty. It was only just now in this strange moment that I realized that phrase had two meanings. and I wasn't even trying to be clever.

I felt Sam's tongue pull away and she asked, "Do you like that?" She sounded nervous and almost ready to be ashamed.

Sam had something weird like my armpit thing! We were made for each other! Destiny!

"It's you paying attention to me." I whispered. "I love it."

"Besides that?" She asked, not sounding relieved.

I climbed off and laid on top of her, looking into her eyes. "I don't ever want you to feel scared or embarrassed at all with me. Anything you want I want. No limits. None. I am yours. I want to be yours. I have to be yours, and I am yours, it's not even something to think about. Even if something didn't feel good by itself, it would feel so good pleasing you I would still love it. But what you just did, did feel good by itself. It was very 'yes please, do that to me now'." I kissed her very deep and medium long, saying "Ooh, my bottom is delicious!" in surprise. "However," I continued, "It is not time for that right now. It is time for you to stop distracting me with your perfect tongue and let me finish enjoying your perfect place."

She was so delicious and beautiful and incomparable. I licked her until she finished twice more before I'd had enough for the moment. Though I'd never have enough. It at least had gotten to the point that branching back out and covering her whole body again with kisses became more important.

And I knew just where to start. She still had a whole other side I hadn't seen to. "Roll over please, miss." I said, whispering into Sam's ear.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I haven't kissed your back." I replied.

As she rolled over, I stripped down in a flash. I laid down on top of her slowly rubbing on her and feeling her with my skin. Rubbing my breasts and belly on her back. Laying down on top of her, just sharing our warmth. I pushed her hair up over her shoulder and began to kiss and suckle at the back of her neck. Having thought about where her shirt collars usually sat and how her hair hung, I knew this was the most obvious place I could give her a hickie and not feel guilty. So this is where I placed the first one. Kissing and licking, nibbling and sucking as I worked. Making it sexy and romantic.

Not just latching on and vacuuming it out like the only hickie I'd ever been given.

I'd given her five on her back and bottom by the time I finished kissing and licking all over her back and asked her to roll back over. All small. Just the size of little kisses. I could cover each of them with my thumb, but still easily visible when I looked for them.

I'd given her the first on her front, at the top of her chest when she said, "What do you think you're doing little Kitten?" She asked.

"Giving you hickies," I explained the obvious. "You said I could give you a dozen. I'm only halfway done."

She made sure I was only doing them where they wouldn't show. After that she was even more turned on by them than I was.

Then I asked her to give me a big obvious one on my neck.

"What will people say?" She asked.

"It's the holiday season. Melinda has booked us solid while Max and Chloe are out of school, and Darby's daycare is closed for the holidays. I've known Melinda for ten years. She babysat me a couple times when I was younger. Those kids have seen hickies, believe me. Anyone says anything and I will tell them a lady doesn't answer those questions, and polite people don't ask them. Most of all Puckell: my protector, my knight, my love; I don't care. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. I want you to mark me so people can see it from across the street, can you do that for me, please?"

I could see she wanted to. I could see the idea turned her on. But she said, "What about Nona and Goomer and Dice?"

I answered, "I don't care, I don't care, and I don't care. Now do it or I'll make you brand me like a damn cow.

"I don't see how this is different." She said, but she was already sitting up on the bed and gathering me onto her lap, and soon she was licking and biting and sucking hard on my neck. She had one hand in my hair, which was where I wanted it. I brought her other hand across me into my lap and said, "Hard."

She backed off a touch and whispered, "Sorry,"

I pushed her hand against me again and said, "No, sweet, I want it hard."

"Mmmm," She moaned into my neck and roughly shoved two fingers into me.

It was so, oh god, perfect. As rough as I could ask in my sexy daze, but not too much for me to take. I would want her to work me up to three and even four before the night was out, but from nothing to two with a hard shove was exactly right to start. I was already so wet and slippery anyway. So wet I made squishy squelchy sounds when Sam shoved in. I would have laughed but I was already starting to build enough that I lost my place before I got there.

I slept in Sam's bed that night. When we finally got to sleep. After that, we started trading off, but we always slept together.

The next morning after we'd made love and showered together, Sam got dressed in sweats and a slouchy tshirt and went in the living room to play a little bit of video games.

I put on some pink ruffled panties with jingle bells along the ruffles that I'd gotten cause they were Christmasy. I peeked out to make sure that the curtains were all closed still, from the night before. Then I ran out and jumped on Sam's lap, with my little bottom jingling all the way.

"Hey!" Sam said. "I was just…" Then she realized how little I was wearing and I guess the game didn't matter. She dropped the controller and kissed me.

"Is that all you're wearing?" She asked.

"Almost," I grabbed my pot of Pearly Pink lip sparkle off the table and painted it onto my nipples with my finger tip. Then I put my shoulders back and presented my breasts to her saying, "Nip gloss."

"That's cute." she said giving each nubbin a quick soft kiss so as not to spoil my nip gloss.

"We can see Nona and our friends on days we work. But I want days like today, when we don't have babysitting, to be just us. I want to keep the curtains closed so I can feel free to be pretty for you in a naked way. And we can do whatever we want wherever we want."

"Okay Titten." Sam said.

"Did you just call me Titten?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam smiled.

"Why?"

She kissed around my breasts, touching the tip of her tongue to each of my decorated nipples. "Guess," She said.

"That's a bit naughty, but I'll let it go because I believe titten is the proper German word for breasts."

"Yeah, I speak a lot of German around here."

"Shush." I said, then I shushed her with a kiss.

A moment later Sam slipped her hand in the back of my panties and cupped my bottom before saying, "I think these are adorable. Adorable! And I hope later we can get you a little Santa hat and you might let me take a couple pictures of you with the hat, and these and your nip gloss,"

"Of course." I smiled, so pleased that she liked them.

"But for now, can you be naked?" She said, a little timidly, like she was a bit embarrassed to ask.

I was going to have to break her of that. I was going to have to find some way to make it clear that while I couldn't imagine it now, maybe it was possible that she could ask something I would say no to. But it just wasn't possible for her to ask anything that I would have a problem with her asking. But I knew destiny gave us plenty of time to iron out all the edges.

"Of course." I said again, and stripped them off, folded them and set them on the opposite arm of the couch from where we were sitting, so they wouldn't get crumpled.

I couldn't believe how much I enjoyed just being naked for her. I was never one to fuss over being naked in front of girls. But I didn't love it. Or at least I hadn't. I guess I did now.

Not just that, but me being naked and her fully clothed turned me on too. It made me feel like her sexpet. Apparently that was something I wanted to be.

Did everything with Sam; everything she did and everything we did together turn me on? It seemed that it did.

I would have been happy to have us do every sexy thing under the sun. But it turned out just sitting naked on her lap while she played video games or the two of us watched tv while she stroked me absently and kissed me every once in a while. Not only was it a lovely and pleasant morning; it turned me on enough I was leaving little wet spots on her lap. Which I was self conscious about until she made it clear she loved it.

And honestly, seeing little spots on her when I moved made me feel deliciously dirty. Like I'd had an accident, but a sexy one. Like I couldn't control myself. Which of course is exactly what it did mean, but it was small enough and natural enough loss of control I was able to enjoy it without anxiety.

When she went to the bathroom I squatted up on the couch hanging my bottom over so when she came back the first thing she saw was me all open to her. I did it cause I wanted her to see that. But mostly I did it because it was fun and felt like a good stretch.

Then she came up and knelt behind me. She took my bottom and upper thighs in each hand and spread me further open. Suddenly that was the perfect thing to do. I had a gut deep zing that ran through me as I thought of her looking at me so naked and open and I felt a little slippy droplet slide down from inside me at the thought. "Mmm hmm," I mumble moaned then whispered "I want you to see all my secret places."

I could feel it building, knowing she was there looking at me, blowing gently on my openness.

I could feel the breeze up inside my bottom hole which had to be stretched open at least a finger tip and I could feel it in the front, stretched open so much more.

There the feeling sat inside me, heavy and damp until I said, "Just a little bit wider Momma," And she spread that tiny hair more that brought it up to the edge of hurting and was just what I needed to clear that little built up pre-release. I felt another droplet wend its way down, but mostly I just felt suddenly much wetter, as my excitement beaded up from the walls of me.

She wrapped her arms around me. With her hands crossed on my lower back and her face against my wetness. and she hugged me to her. Giving my back a good stretch as she kissed me deeply. Moaning into me and searching for my sweetness with her tongue. When I finished it was with such muscle spasming intensity my thighs started to cramp up and we had to move.

A few people noticed my hickie the next day, but a cold look from me stopped them talking about it. I was so happy, I wanted to share my joy with the people I loved. But for now I was okay.

A week later Sam and I had the naughty words talk. I fought her a bit, because I didn't think she really knew how hot she made me. My ladylike restraint was the only thing keeping me from turning our apartment into a monkey house of uninhibited playtime.

But she thought it was what she wanted and I was more than willing to give it a try.

If it didn't work out I wasn't at all sure about us being able to get my sex genie back into that bottle, but I was game. I tried to tell her that by using the crassest phrase I'd ever heard, about her getting up in my guts. I tried to make it say, I'm willing to try this, but you need to know you might be opening a powder keg. And I think she got it.


End file.
